


Silencing

by vivi0717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bit of Drama, M/M, Minor pairings - Freeform, OOC, One-Sided Love, light angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi0717/pseuds/vivi0717
Summary: Some scenes from life, problems without opportunities and time to solve; scenes, that can only exist behind the dorms' doors.[related to going seventeen 2020, episode 5]
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. between m&s

“What is it?”

They were heading to dorms when someone nudged Mingyu, squished between already sleeping members. He turned his head to the right, trying to focus on a person, whose voice pirced through the fog of his thoughts.

Annoyingly big thoughts about some jokes said before. No, not really jokes – just words splashed with funny edging, colourless in tired mind. 

It was Seungkwan. He leaned closer and Mingyu could see his sparkly, half-closed eyes. Two black stars with the blink of slow orange lights, flowing through the streets. Slow... like warm honey.   
The car was dark, not even a moonlight spotted in this stuffed, airy place fulled with breathes and rare tic-tocs from the car. 

“Hey.” Seungkwan said again, but his face remained the same. pointless, abstract, with two stripes of streetlights. His lips shut tight as he glanced around.

“Everyone's sleeping.” Finally replied Mingyu, turning away. He didn't really wanted to say even a single word. It was an awful feeling – full of regret and vague hate towards himself. Huh, he really said it – he hates himself in times like these eventho he was taught not to. It's tough. He bit his lip, feeling seungkwan's look on his cheek. 

“I see. I didn't ask about it.” Seungkwan's voice shook a little, he coughed.   
Mingyu clenched folds of his pants, his fists turning pale. He knew about what Seungkwan really meant, but his desire to answer grew smaller and smaller as they streamed down the road. He didn't want. He was upset and he knew it was stupid. It was so stupid to the point he started to think he's joking with himself.   
But he couldn't help, and his heart burned in the cage of his chest. He felt entangled. Mingyu's thoughts suddenly turned into scraps as he couldn't approach them. 

“I know. Talk to me, Mingyu, while we are alone.” Mingyu looked around, his eyes stopped on driver and manager.

“Don't mind them, they know.” Seungkwan smirked, remembering all the times manager saw them. 

“About what?” He could see Mingyu's face turn a little bit red. Like that peach-like slight shade of pink. 

“The boys.” Seungkwan answered simply. “It's not really a secret. But that's not what we are talking about, right?” 

He really wanted Mingyu to turn his head again, their eyes to meet. One more time at least. He really liked his eyes, puppy-like. yeah. He knew Mingyu was never tired of this comparison especially if Seungkwan called him like that.   
He suddenly felt like he was drunk, all of them were. He didn't wish for it though, knowing his alcohol tolerance.  
And they streamed, streamed down the streets, the dorms suddenly were like on another planet. And the lights flew, flew through their features, as they watched members twisting fingers. Sleepy. Quiet, suddenly. Again.

Seungkwan sighed. When it started to be so difficult? Is it because of the lack of time? But it always was like that, right? That's a problem. Maybe it wasn't, Seungkwan couldn't tell. What has happened causing the change? 

“I didn't...” Mingyu quietly said, and Seungkwan looked at him again, the light laying upon his eyelashes.   
“What?”   
“I didn't like what happened today.”  
Finally, he said it. Mingyu sighed, buring his face in his palms, wet and shaky.   
“At the shootings?”  
Seungkwan's voice was slightly amused.   
“Yes.”   
“What was that?” 

Mingyu felt it – Seungkwan's glance peering inside, he felt suffocated and sleepy. Like his fingers closed on his neck.   
“You... with other boys.”   
“Me?” Seungkwan smirked again. “There are 10 more boys, of course I was with them.”   
“Oh, you don't understand.” 

And it was the same for several days already. You don't understand, why?

Seungkwan felt anger, coldish lines ran across his chest, again. He already saw Mingyu like that, already asked him what happened, what's making you upset? But he would say just no, you won't understand. And be gone. 

Mingyu was in some kind of miserable cage of thoughts, circling around his weak heart and tired head. Maybe he opened up to Minghao or Jeonghan, but... Seungkwan could guess he was the reason Mingyu never talked about it. And never talked about him too. 

And air really was stiff. Seungkwan opened the window, and whistling flows of wind hit him in the face. Fresh and wet from a river near the road.   
It was a beautiful night. Empty, Seungkwan liked it like that. He laid his head on a window, strong wind brushed his sticky hair, he closed his eyes.   
Tired. Angry, and also weirdly happy. Excited. And then sudden thought slid into his head. 

“Wait, Mingyu...” Seungkwan returned to the car, closing the window, watching the members trying to catch some warmth from each other. “Are you jealous?” 

Mingyu felt a lump in his throat, big and unswallowable. His eyes turned dry as he watched Seungkwan slowly facing him, his hand lying between his legs. His eyes... lightly, honey-like, Mingyu closed his as tight as he could.

“Are you jealous?”   
Am I? Mingyu bit his lip again. He felt Seungkwan's hand on his knee and his breath under his neck. Seungkwan naturally put his head on mingyu's shoulder. It was somewhat a gentle touch but Mingyu knew it wasn't. Seungkwan did it to all... of them... 

“I think you really are. Did you get upset when I hold Wonwoo hyung's hand?”   
Mingyu tilted his head in denial. Sudden burn in his chest started to tickle, some member moaned in his dream, the car swirled around.  
Cacophony of sounds and actions infatuated Mingyu. All, All of it – complete dark in a tunnel they went in, the sounds of other people, Seungkwan's breath. 

Mingyu, again, felt regret and hate, and it was tormenting. He wanted to cry. He was such a weak boy. 

“I did...” Mingyu said in a small voice, the melody of his words can be heard only by Seungkwan, who always listens well. Yeah, so well... Seungkwanie... honey-like... peach-like shade of pink.

“For how long has it been?” Seungkwan talked like he didn't care, and Mingyu couldn't tell if he really didn't or he was just a really good actor.  
Again. Pointless, apathetic. 

“Since you were with soonyoung hyung.” Mingyu clearly remembers those days.   
“It was so long ago, Mingyu-yah...”   
“I thought... I thought, you are with me too.” Mingyu whispered. These words were, he thought, meant for Mingyu himself, like a reassuring song to his heart, like a warm smile to his cold filled face.  
“Oh.”

Seungkwan paused, frowning. He gulped, feeling sudden emptiness of thoughts. With Mingyu? It was... something he could consider to do, but never did. It just would be another huge mistake, another destruction of another friendship.

“Well, we are not official.”   
“But were you official with someone else?” 

Their voices started to fade out, foggish remains of their lips movements.

“Yeah.”   
“Do you... want to date me officially then?” 

Mingyu asked, as they stopped at the parking lot. Seungkwan looked at him, but Mingyu couldn't read his glance. The meaning behind his black eyes, pierced with thin strands of white light. He gulped again, watching Seungkwan slowly getting out of the car. 

.   
.   
. 

“So, he didn't answer.”   
Seokmin summed up Mingyu's words. He lowered his head. They sat at the dinner table, Seokmin knocking on it with his fingers. 

“Yeah, he didn't.”   
“But do you really want to date Seungkwan?” Seokmin said, not moving his eyes from Soonyoung and Jun eating each other's faces. 

“I think... I think yes?” Mingyu voice thrembled.   
“You will regret this.” Seokmin smirked bitterly.   
“Are you talking from your own experience?” Mingyu suddenly felt some grain on anger. He remembered those times when Seokmin and Seungkwan were dating, and it was... weird. Sweet, but somewhat... 

“No.” Seokmin cut off his thoughts, corners of his lips sloping. “I just know what I'm talking about...”   
“It's called experience, Seokie.” Mingyu chuckled, but Seokmin didn't look so happy with his response. His eyes, icy bitter, moved slowly from the boys to Mingyu.   
“No, listen to me. You will be happy at first. But then it would feel like a torture.” Seokmin paused, froze for a while. “It would limit you both. You know? When there would be a show, and you know Seungkwan is doing more variety than any of us. And he's affectionate, right? He loves to give hugs and all. But if you're going to be official he would think like “Is this okay? Will it make Mingyu jealous or upset? Will we get into conflict after that?” 

Seokmin looked at him, directly at Mingyu's eyes, and Mingyu felt something thin and hot going deep in his neck. Like a needle digging deep wounds. 

“He would think like that. And you would too, and it will affect all of us, our work.”  
Mingyu lowered his head. Suddenly in his own hands, thrembling, laid much more than tiny bursts of air. The burden of right answer. But all that he wanted – he just wanted to be happy, knowing Seungkwan loves him too.   
It felt stupid. He clenched his teeth, eyelids started to burn. He is so weak, so stupid, he felt his anger and hate once again, and it was frustrating and exhausting. And then he felt nothing, standing up from his chair. 

“I'm sorry.” Mingyu said to Seokmin, though he was not paying attention.

Jihoon in their room, drying his hair with a towel, felt like just an obstacle on the way to dreamland. 

“What happened?” He asked. Mingyu remembered he once really wanted to kiss Jihoon, now his feelings... what about them? There were nothing in his heart for this moment, not even a grain of adoreness. 

“Nothing, I'm just tired.”   
“Is it because of Seungkwan? I heard both of you talking.”   
“W-what? Weren't you sleeping?” The needle went deeper and deeper. Mingyu felt burning on his cheeks, his elbows and knees, his head filling with heavy pain. 

“I kept waking up.” Jihoon shrugged.  
“I'm sorry.”   
“It's okay, just go to sleep.”

Mingyu sat on his bed. He felt so empty and so dramatic for feeling like that. What was the reason? He knew all of what Seokmin was saying, and he was right. But doesn't Mingyu have a right to be happy, to official date someone he loves mutually? Oh, isn't he happy though?   
And can't they talk to each other, agree to not feel jealous, ignored, left out? Will it work, though? Won't they eventually, despite the agreement, feel like that? He hated these kinds of thoughts.   
Of course he was happy, he was loved, he was special. But maybe Mingyu just wanted a little bit more? Well, does he deserve that? Why not?   
Tormenting. He laid down on the bed, burying in sleep.


	2. between w&v +s

Big, jelly-like waterdrops dripped on Soonyoung's shoulders, sliding down his spine. He held on water tap, his thumb slowly rubbing squeaking water in. How long he has been here? he thought it's dead of night, pretty it is. Pretty night he couldn't see.  
Light sound of dripping water felt like the most loud sound in the universe. Soonyoung bit his lip, licking the water streaming down his face. He closed his eyes.  
Yeah, he was here for too long. Everyone's must be asleep right now. They better be. And then Soonyoung wouldn't find anyone to talk to and eventually would calm down. That's what he thought at least. Water turned cold, freezing movements of air's palms glid down his shoulders, making him flinch. Soonyoung left the shower alone and went to the mirrors, examining his puffy face. He's glad it's not because of tears. Cheeks sudden red and a pimple under his nose. He hugged his face, massaging it roughly, his hands tired and weak.  
Soonyoung pursed his lips and turned to the door when it suddenly opened. And Jeonghan stood in front of him, his hands crossing on his fitful, deep-breathing chest.  
"What were you doing?" He asked, his voice husky. Soonyoung noticed his eyes looks deeper than usual, sinking into his sleepy, crumpled face. It was always like that when Jeonghan didn't get enough of sleep.  
"Taking shower." Soonyoung replied shortly, feeling coldness in his chest, protesting for answering like that. He often talked to Jeonghan if he was feeling unwell, but right now he didn't wanna share a word. He found it difficult to explain. Maybe Jeonghan would understand him, but weirdly, Soonyoung didn't want this. He didn't want to be understood. It just would make things more difficult. Jeonghan would feel bad too, since he's so emphatic to his brothers.  
"For hours?"  
"Yeah."  
"Soonyoung." Jeonghan stepped closer. Soonyoung in front of him suddenly felt more naked than he already was.  
"Hyung." He always knew how to look inside. He looked so deeply in, it was driving Soonyoung insane - in a good way, he was overwhelmed and amused.  
Jeonghan sighed. "You should go to sleep. It's no use to stay away for so long." He almost turned around, when Soonyoung said:  
"You won't ask what happened?" Like he always did.  
"I think you're not ready to talk." Jeonghan said quietly, as if he was making it more gentle than it sounded. He left the bathroom, and Soonyoung looked around, trying to find towel and his clothes. Really, he needed to go to sleep, not that he wanted to. His body did, but not his mind. It wanted more. More of thoughts making Soonyoung suffer, more of helixes and cycles he would make in his heavy head.  
Why wasn't Jeonghan asleep? Was he worried for Soonyoung? He felt sick in his empty stomach.

What happened? He felt so good after shootings and some nap, even if it was worrisome, in the car. And then suddenly it all extinguished, yeah, his fire quickly was turned off. It disappeared. He knew why. When he's using a lot of energy - almost everyday, honestly said, it surely would spend faster and take a long of time to refill. And now it's just the time for it to recover, but Soonyoung hated it here. He hated being left out of his own body, eventho he honestly liked being alone in quiet places. Maybe he liked it when he was fulled with energy, not drained to every bone.

Wonwoo snuffled in the living room, curling up under large heavy blanket. Soonyoung smirked - times like these, Wonwoo really looked like a cat, his black hair sticking out of the big warm ball he made himself into.

Vernon in his room was facing a wall, and Soonyoung, in complete silence, snuck to his bed, lightly sitting on it.

"Vernon, are you sleeping?"  
Only trees' silent rustle was his answer. "Can I talk to you then?" Soonyoung folded hands, glancing over Vernon's calm outlines, his light-dyed hair scattered on the pillow.  
Water slid down Soonyoung spine again, the heavy towel on his shoulders was freezing.  
Soonyoung sighed gladly. He doesn't want anyone to hear what he was going to say for important - for him - reasons. Of course, he can talk to any boy from 12 ones, even 13, if he wanted to talk to himself. Opportunity was given and proven. But Soonyoung, unwillingly, convinced himself that if he opens up to someone it will make them upset. Miserably sad, it will slowly make them suffer. Never ever he wanted someone like this for his brothers.

He kept silence for a while.  
"I don't know what am I doing." He said, his voice viscous and husky, as if he woke up just now. He felt soft saliva between his plump lips. "With Jun, and others too. I don't really know." Soonyoung licked inner side of cheeks, his tongue ran on flawless row of teeth. "It's like... they don't understand, I don't think they would. And you too..." He raised his eyes at Vernon. Trees' naked, ramose shadow hung over him like a second blanket.

  
"I mean, I think I can't be romantically attracted to any of you." Soonyoung said shyly, as if he was at psychiatrist's office, as if there was someone who was listening to him. "And then they all want it from me, they want me to love them more than I already do - I... you all are like brothers to me." He said, paused in his breath and buried his face in hands. It was dead cold, and only quiet breath was heard between his and Vernon's bed.

  
"And I can't love you, I can't see you as men." Soonyoung's fingers went deeper, he rubbed his eyes, trying not to open it. He felt weird, he felt like some part of him disappeared. Maybe it was a part of his burden, a part that he refused to believe, he refused to get into the problem. Maybe it wasn't. He just knew he was lacking something, and it was making him incomplete.  
Soonyoung liked their... things. He liked to hug and kiss and he never refused to help the boys, but his heart was empty. It was a rough way to say it, but it was what Soonyoung chose to believe. The more rough, more rude, the more honest and true, he thought.

  
Empty. He liftened his head. Yeah, empty in the chest, he felt it, empty of real romantic feelings.  
"I tried to talk to Seokmin about it, but I think I didn't worded it right. He didn't understand and I was too afraid to repeat myself." He paused, breathing slowly. His heart felt so heavy all of sudden. "Did I do something wrong?"

  
Did he? Wrong - it's a strong word that activates a lot of memories. He did a lot of things wrong, and most recent of it was letting himself falling asleep in a studio Jihoon worked in.  
Soonyoung hated this story and hated that it was so fresh in his mind, so fresh and bloody, colourful to the fullest.  
He woke up in a empty studio, not knowing the time he was in, hardly remembering the state he was in. Purple lights laid upon him, draping him sweetly. It was quiet. So quiet Soonyoung didn't understand why would he woke up then? His phone was exploded with his group's messages but nothing too special. They went to sleep not so long ago. The one thing that was weird is that there wasn't a single message from Jihoon, not even some 'kkkkk' that he always sent. And he wasn't in the studio, so Soonyoung, eventually, got worried. He thought, Jihoon probably just works. But why he wasn't in his studio? He rarely goes out to another rooms to compose, because here were all the things he need. Soonyoung decided to wait, maybe, Jihoon went to grab some food. Or maybe he went to sleep to. Not waking up Soonyoung? He sighed, maybe it was just Jihoon style of joking. Although he never does that. He is too careful and also experienced. He would never let his members sleep on a couch for a whole night, knowing how painful it is. And leave Soonyoung alone in a office building... _what in the world was this?_  
And then Soonyoung heard strange noise. Barely heard, it was... voices. He frowned, trying to digest what kind of voices there were. Maybe Jihoon is coming back? It would be good. But the voices didn't come closer, they just stayed in the little bubble of Soonyoung's mind. Well, maybe it is a sign he needs to finally return to dorms and sleep properly. He went out of the room, lock clicked, Soonyoung inhaled some dusty odor. He smiled, thinking that it never changes, despite all the years he spent in this company, it always smells dusty, eventho they have a new building. And then he heard this again. The voices felt louder, as if they were right here, next to Soonyoung, and he saw thin line of orange lights spilled on the floor. Another studio it was. He stepped closer and then voices turned into moans.

  
He froze. It was so quiet. He heard blood pulsating in his ears. Soonyoung gulped and thought: "Okay. I don't want to see who it is. I will just pass by it."  
Eventho his curiosity started to burn his chest. He tried to calm himself down - no, he won't look in the gap between door and walls, he won't know who is it, he won't. Just passing by, protecting this studio's secret.  
But when his legs matched the light, his eyes automatically went up. He screamed in his thoughts, he tried to force himself to look away, but he couldn't. Soonyoung saw them and couldn't erase the image from his mind since then. He ran away.

  
"...and why can't I talk to him?" Soonyoung mumbled, gupling heavily. "Why can't I just tell him that I saw him with–"  
"Hyung!"  
Sudden scream pierced his ears and Soonyoung quickly liftened his head. Vernon. He was looking at him with tired and... amused? face.  
"Are you not sleeping?" Soonyoung asked in confusion, trying to remember if he said something that wasn't meant to be heard. His blood froze for some time.  
"I... I woke up." Vernon said shyly, his hair waving funny. Soonyoung smiled a little and then put up a serious face again.  
"What... what did you hear?"  
Vernon sighed guilty. He was sitting, his right shoulder covered with blanket. Sleepy, he looked adorable.

  
"Almost everything..."  
"Oh my God. Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Soonyoung sounded angry, but he wasn't. He just... didn't know how to react. In some way he felt easier and even happier he was heard, but then... he didn't want anyone to know his feelings.  
"I thought you would stop talking if I did say I'm not sleeping. But you needed to talk yourself out, so I kept quiet..." Vernon mumbled shyly, trying to avoid Soonyoung's gaze, although in complete dark he didn't even see his face properly. Just some shiny features in hazy moonlight, through trees' sieve. "I didn't want you to spill Jihoon hyung secret so..."  
Soonyoung replied with sigh, falling on his bed, closing his eyes tight. His loud breathing filled the room.

  
"What should I do?" He asked no one, and they stayed in silence for some time, until Soonyoung started to feel sleepy too. For real, he should go to sleep. It's so early already.  
"I think you need to talk to Jihoon hyung. If it bothers you, I can't know why..." Vernon's soft voice touched his ears.  
"I don't know too." Soonyoung smirked. "I don't know why I'm worried and am I really worried? I don't know that feeling that I feel, if it makes sense."  
"It does." Vernon reassured him and Soonyoung felt a bit easily than he was. Maybe it was a really good thing that Vernon wasn't asleep.

  
Soonyoung touched his hair - it was slightly wet, and he started to prepare his bed. It was a long day. He needed some rest, especially when all the time he felt like he is a liar.  
"Hyung, can I talk to you too?"  
Soonyoung already turned to the wall.  
"What is it?"  
Vernon went silent for a couple of seconds.  
"I think Wonwoo hyung is upset with me." He said quietly, quickly looking at the door, as if Wonwoo could hear him.  
"Why would he?"  
"Because I rejected him in the episode... He looked sad." Vernon laid too, looking at Soonyoung's back, reckoning endless silent nights when all he did was looking at his hyung sleeping.  
"Maybe he was just tired?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then talk to him. But not now. Get some rest, kid. Good night."

  
Get some rest. Yeah, it was easy to say, Vernon thought, looking at Soonyoung shoulders silently going up and down as he loudly breathed into the room. Not now... Vernon bit his lips. Why not now? Well, Wonwoo really is tired, and Vernon should be tired too, but in fact, eventho they filmed for all day long, he couldn't feel tiredness. He just felt... empty. Empty as if all his emotions suddenly were so small and useless, so meaningless, that he didn't bother to feel them. He looked at the ceiling, at the window, on the shadows of neon lights lurking through the night.  
He got up from the bed and slowly left their room.  
Wonwoo still was looking like a big ball of something black and soft, and Vernon couldn't help but smile at him. He, trying not to make any sound, approached his bed and sat on the edge of it.

  
"Hyung." He felt the urge to say that and immediately regretted it. Vernon lowered his head, fingers going through his hair. "I'm sorry." His lips moved by themselves, and Vernon let them be. He may not have another chance to say what troubles his mind if he's going to be stubborn again.  
"What about?" Sleepy voice made Vernon shiver, and he almost jumped from Wonwoo's bed. Oh no. He could feel his lips slowly sealing. He should've talked earlier... he's sure, he won't be able to say a word because there are ears that will listen to him now.  
Vernon kept silent. Maybe Wonwoo will fall asleep again; maybe if Vernon won't move he will just think that it was a too real phrase from his dream. Vernon suddenly noticed how unbelievably close he was to Wonwoo. His gentle breath touched thin strands of his hair, making it slightly quiver.

  
"Don't make it seem as if you're not here." Wonwoo said slowly and opened his eyes. He squintedand blinked a couple of times until he could at least recognize Vernon's features. "Let's talk."  
"I'm..." Vernon opened his mouth, but felt only the desire to shut it again; he lowered his eyes and run hand trough his slightly wet from sweat hair.  
"You've already said sorry. And I asked you, what for."  
Wonwoo sighed and sat on the bed, stretching his back a little. He looked around, trying to find his glasses. Vernon looked too, eventho he remembered to not see them in a while. Wonwoo gave up and finally turned his head to Vernon.

  
What for..? Vernon didn't think it thoroughly. It was just a vague thought in his mind, poisoning him since shooting. A thought of forgiveness. Nevertheless, with some sober-like piece of mind Vernon thought that it was weird. Accident wasnt _that_ serious, but Vernon already have rushed in his thoughts, creating and creating tons of different ones. But now... now he need to find only one of them and present it to Wonwoo.  
Vernon felt as if he was lost. As if it was suddenly nothing on his mind. Terribly thinking, there was also everything.

  
"Just tell me. What's on your mind?" Wonwoo's voice was soft and quiet. These words were so simple but had so much of effectiveness. 'It would be better to just say something', thought Vernon, swallowed pulsating lump in the throat, moving closer to Wonwoo's side.  
"I thought that you are upset with me," he started, touches of shivering needles going down his spine.  
"What? No, I'm not."  
"No, it's... because of this episode."  
"Shooting?"  
"Yeah." Corners of Vernon's mouth slightly jumped up. His pressed smile looked nervous even in pitch darkness.  
"You shouldn't worry about these things."  
"I just did it for fun purposes." Vernon gulped and continued as if he didn't hear what Wonwoo is saying. Not that he didn't care. He was happy enough to realize that Wonwoo understood him.  
"I know." Vernon couldn't see his face; only blackness of his pupils blinked in loose moonlight. "I'm not upset, don't worry. Just go to sleep." Wonwoo tilted his head a little, looking at electronic clock. "It's so late already."  
"Hyung..." Vernon hugged himself lightly, rubbing his palm on the shoulder.  
"Listen. It was just a joke, okay?" Wonwoo pursed his lips. "You're talking about rejecting me, right? You did it because everyone did it. It was like a highlight of the episode."  
"I feel like I shouldn't have done it..." Vernon said as Wonwoo's hand dropped on his shoulder, squeezed it and let go in a minute.  
"You already did, so stop eating yourself up." He furrowed his eyebrows. "It didn't effect me at all. Plus, Seungkwan was there." Wonwoo shrugged and slowly lied down again.

  
Vernon's ears caught that in a glance. That name, feeling alien to their dialogue. Seungkwan? Yes, he was... there. He comforted Wonwoo at some point. Vernon shivered, his eyes following dusty light of some car moving down the streets. It didn't feel right, and a tiny seed of anxiety planted inside his chest.  
"Hey," Wonwoo called, extending his hand to Vernon and slightly touching tip of his nose. "Silly. I won't go anywhere from you." He smiled. Maybe it was just a big misunderstanding, thought Vernon, peering into Wonwoo's face. He thought, maybe he should... lay next to him? Why not though? Will boys be surprised if they'll find them in the morning? Probably not.  
Little dancing moonlights jumped on their bodies, in and out, like some kid's toy.  
Vernon suddenly thought about Soonyoung's story. Maybe... he misunderstood too.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this earlier on wattpad. :)


End file.
